Time Apart
by Soxirh Megs
Summary: Set after the Zx Advent, counting the secret ending. While trying to find a way to save the Hunters who survived the assault on the Camp, Grey and Model A find a capsule that might change things for them.
1. Chapter 1

An.: Hello. This story does not have a beta now because Megs is working on Red Tread, which I asked her to work on a month ago, and so it might have many mistakes. I also am not very familiar with robotics, but I tried my best to not hurt any of the concepts ( do warn me if I did ).

Disclaimer : I do not own Megaman.

* * *

Upside Down

I hear my shoes hitting the floor in a fast rhythm as my breath try to follow its beat, but fails to do so. The wind is hitting my face as I scowl and decide to start dashing with my feet propellers, dodging the purple one-eyed humanoid reploids in the way and hearing them firing their bullets where I was seconds before.

When I finally reach and enter a, slightly, hidden room I came across now and then in my missions, I finally let myself relax slightly. I feel my armor disappearing from my body as I close my eyes, put my back on the wall besides the door and slide down until I am sitting on the ground with my arms touching the ground besides me and my head turned to the door on the other side of the room, feeling slightly anxious.

" Grey... " I turn my attention to my partner, who is a floating device called Biometal or even Livemetal, and she give me a worried vibe from where she is now and I smile reassuringly to her as I try to regulate my breathing again.

" Don't worry, Model A, I am fine! I swear! " I laugh out, trying to make her relax a little and I wince when she, purposefully, bump on my leg and it hurts. A lot! " Auch! Hey, what was that for?! " I protest as I pass my right hand softly over the assaulted spot and she send me an angry vibe that makes me turn my eyes away. Dang...

" If this is your fine, I don't even want to know your worse! " She scolds me and I look, ashamed, to the side before I feel a soft and sad vibe coming from her. " You have been running ever since we managed to talk with Aile, days after the Hunter's Camp was attacked, and that was two weeks ago! You need to take a break! " I snap my head to her direction, with my eyes wide, and feel agitated by her sentence as I stop rubbing my leg and bring my hand to let it rest above my right knee.

" How can I take a break as Thomas go around with the other Mega Men and forcefully make people follow him?! I need, no I have to- " I cut off my speech when she hastily fly to near me and I widen my eyes and slide a little bit more on the ground as she give me a ' shut-up-and-listen-to-me-you-stubborn-little-kid ' vibe.

" What?! Save people? Look at yourself! You are so tired you can barely stand now! How can you save people if you can't even defend yourself?! " The floating Biometal almost shouts back to me, exasperated, and I snap my mouth shut, feeling angered. She is right. How can I go and save the rest of Hunters- my family when I am like this?

" ... Okay... " I mumble, crossing my arms as I pout a little and huff, making her send me happy filled vibes and I uncross my arms and adjust myself on the wall. " I think I can sleep a little for now since Aile is holding them back now... " I grumble to myself and receive a giggle coming from my partner as she float higher and I close my eyes, getting comfortable.

" Sleep easy, I'll keep guard. " I smile gently at that and turn some my systems off, letting only the olfactory and hearing ones still on as I let sleep take a hold of me.

...

...

I, with the help of Model A's special power, transform into one of the green Mega Man, who we already defeated and copied the data, and use the wings Aeolus have so that I can fly back to the Hunter's Camp, to my home. I almost can't wipe the excited grin off my face as I fly there, stopping from four to four minutes so the wing's energy can recover.

" I wonder how the guys back there are doing. " I hear my partner wondering and I laugh aloud, letting out a bit of my excitement by doing so, though it comes back tenfold just some seconds after.

" I bet they are okay. Billy said that, nowadays, they are only receiving easy jobs, especially of reconstruction and recovery. " I tell her what I heard in the last chat I had with my good friend, who is like a big brother to me, and she seem to get happy by knowing that.

" That is great! " The Biometal say, with a happy tone, and we sober up when we hear the sound of an explosion coming from just ahead and I stop, hovering on the air, as I widen my eyes in dread when I see a lot of smoke and even fire coming from the Camp. " Oh no! " Guys!

" We need to hurry! " I speak, utterly worried, as I make the last part of the way there and, when I get on the ground, I look in horror around, seeing the entire camp burnt to the ground and many of the guys dead there, either from the fire or with swords or bullet wounds on them. " What... Happened here?! " I mutter, taking in the image in front and around me, and I start dashing around the place, looking for someone- hoping for anyone to be- alive.

I stop near the only grave in the camp and start trembling with ire starting to consume me. Only one of her pigtails is still there, making part of her mid-length light brown hair fall on her childish face as a big and deep sword wound adorn her small back with blood, which has already made a puddle under her and linked with her father's torso, what leads my attention to the half-torso and head there. The sight makes me feel nauseous as I take a glance at his wound before I turn away and hold my food in my stomach, what makes Model A send me preoccupied vibes.

His torso... The shot was with such a high temperature that the wound cauterized instantly... He only died almost instantly because part of the shot hit his heart and left lung.

" That is horrible! Who would do something like this?! " My partner says, feeling as horrified by the scene as I, and I shake my head as I bite my lip before I start walking to the last part of the camp, the only one I hadn't checked yet.

Scared of what I would find, I make my way slowly to the last door left as I transform back to my normal form. Just when I am going to enter the door, I hear a bullet being shot to me and I promptly jump away, only to see the place I just was being burnt by the projectile I used so many times already.

I look to where the shot came from and narrow my eyes as the shooter come my way along with a sword-wielding person. " Atlas! Aeolus! " I almost bark out, now knowing who did all of this to my home, and just when they look impassively to me do I frown and look them over. There is something off about them...

" Look out! " I blink in surprise at the shout my Biometal just gave me and I barely duck out of the green armored Mega Man's attack range as he makes a swipe with his sword at me. I, reflexively, transform into the blue Mega Man and grip his lance tightly as I, hastily, charge my attack and, before my opponent have time to move away, I unleash my charged attack at him as I cry out in the same way Thetis did when we fought and he used this attack.

" Take this! " Just as I say this, a dragon made of ice goes and directly hit Aeolus, who get frozen on the spot by the amount of frost and ice on his armor. Good thing he is weak against ice attacks or he wouldn't freeze like this, I think I just gained some seconds of advantage.

" Grey, we need to get away from here! " Model A cry out what I was already planning to do and I just nod as I move away from the green Mega Man and go towards the red one, who shot me before.

" A-Trans! " I shout out and, when Atlas aim her guns at me, I turn into Aeolus and promptly dash towards her as she shoot, what makes her miss by some centimeters and her shots hit the real wind manipulator Mega Man. I take out the dual blades this guy uses and fall with them already aimed at her arms and torso as she adjust her aim to me, and, when she shoots I slash. I manage to destroy one of her shots but the other one hit my lower torso and leave it burnt slightly as I manage to nick her left gun and hit the right side of her collarbone with an electricity-filled slash, what makes the red Mega Man paralyze. Great!

" Now! Let's go to the Trains Boarding Area! " My partner says and, since I am in a hurry and Aelous is already mostly free, I turn back to my normal armor and hastily dash, using my propellers to their maximum potential, and manage to get to the area faster than when I was transporting an ice cream there. It was difficult getting that frosty thing there without it melting before I got there...

" Well, well, look who is here. " I stop dead on my tracks when I hear a voice coming from the last door I have to pass before I get to the train. I watch as a man with red hair and purple robes, which have golden adornments on it, come out of the door, holding the wrist of a struggling man. The man being held is using a helmet that covers only half his head and has a red visor, uses a musk green jacket, which is kept closed by a red button, a multiutility belt around his waist and green boots with the same tone as his jacket.

" Grey! " I widen my eyes when I recognize Billy's voice and I take a step towards him before I process his expression. Desperate, fearful, pain filled and he is also trembling. I get on edge when I notice all of this and clench my teeth as I ready myself to get a hold of my guns if necessary. There is something wrong here. " Stay back! Thomas has betrayed the trinity and attacked us after killing Mikhail! " My big brother shouts to me as he try again to free himself and I almost turn off and reboot right there.

What? Thomas helped us when we needed it the most! When Albert had gone nuts! Why would he...!

" Come now, you are misinterpreting things. I didn't kill Mikhail. My Mega Men did. " Thomas correct the Hunter with a happy tint in his tone and I grab my main weapon's holder and start charging my shot. " So, Grey, what do you think of what my puppets made to your home? Isn't it a great demonstration of power? " Our ex-ally speak with a vile tone that makes me start seething, remembering Warren's and Blossom's corpses near the grave of the little girl's mom.

" Demonstration of power?! You killed innocent people to show off your strength?! " I scream out, indignant, and he just laugh at me, what makes me feel irate at him. How can he do all of this and laugh so easily?!

" Are you mad at me now? And here I was, hoping that getting your help without you being angry would be easier. " My new enemy speak, with a humored tint in his tone, and I widen my eyes at his phrase. My help? What is he talking about?

" Help? What are you talking about? " My partner questions him what I was going to and the red head smirk at us as he forces the Hunter he is holding to stay in front of him and I widen my eyes when my brother shout out in pain.

" Billy! " I say, worried, and just receive a sharp laugh from our ex-ally as I hear two pairs of propellers coming here, warning me the two Mega Men are coming our way now. I glance behind me, to the stairs that lead the way here from the camp, and feel anxious. I was planning of distracting Thomas with a shot and running away with Billy and Model A, but if those two get here soon, then... Dang!

" Run! They took most of the Hunter hostage, and I don't think they will kill us so soon! Run, now! " I look back to Billy, with my eyes wide, and he narrow his eyes behind the visor and I see that he is really serious now. " Run! " He bark out and I clench my teeth and free fist before I let go of my gun's hold and turn to the stairs as the two Mega Man reach them.

" A-Trans! " I cry out as I turn into the purple Mega Man, the fastest one of us, and take advantage of the smoke in the room, caused from the fire outside and inside, and use Sienarks' special ability to disappear in it and maneuver myself to behind the duo before I dash out of the area, leaving the four behind and gaining a bitter taste in my mouth.

Billy... Guys... I feel just like when I couldn't save Prometheus and Pandora... Dang!

" Let's go find Aile, she will help us. " Model A whisper to me, seemingly trying to help me cheer up, and I close my eyes as I nod slowly.

" Yeah... " I whisper as I steer myself to the place Aile said the guardians were trying to fix a base on.

...

...

 **-bang-**

I snap my eyes open as I turn all of my systems on and promptly jump up, ignoring my legs protesting about the sudden movement, and I already get my gun out and point it to the door on the other side of the room as Model A lower herself to float besides me.

" What was that? " She asks, probably on edge since it can be another Mega Man, and I narrow my eyes as I try to remember what the guys in the camp told me about this area before. Area Z...

 _' Don't go there, nobody does. They said there was a civilization who tried to live there, but that a disaster made them change their plans and go to Area C, where the city is now. They also say that, even before the old Neo Arcadia was constructed, even before the Elven Wars, there was a very advanced civilization there, which perished and no one knows how. '_

" ... Let's go. " I speak, being driven by my curiosity, as I put my gun back to its holster and start making my way there, but I'm stopped by Model A when she hover in front of the door, blocking the way there.

" Are you crazy?! We don't even know what is in there! And look at the door, it seem to not be used for a long time! " My partner protests and I just smile reassuringly to her as I cup my hands in front of me, signaling to her to lower herself there and she does so, slowly.

" It's because it seem to not be used that I want to go there. Thomas wouldn't risk losing one of his Mega Men by sending them after me in an unknown area. " I explain to her, trying to make her see my point, and she sigh in resignation some seconds after I do that.

" Fine, but if we end up in a mess again, I will say I warned you. " She mumble, slightly annoyed, and I chuckle at that. I knew she would come with me.

" Thanks Model A. " I say, grinning, before I hold her just before transform again, gaining my armor back. " Megamerge! " I shout and my armor is back. I take both of my guns out and enter the area, preparing myself to see a devastated field by what the guys told me about it, and I frown when I enter the area. After fighting with the door a little so that it would open, I take in the open field full of tall grass and, at the horizon, I can even see the start of a forest there.

" Hey, this place seem to be too quiet... Do you think the enemy is going to try to jump on us from the all grass? " My partner wonder aloud and I start walking on the field, looking around to take in the place and with my senses in high alert just for precaution.

" I don't think so. I don't receive any- " Suddenly, the ground under me give in and I yelp in surprise before I feel myself falling into a big hole on the ground, what makes me feel a weird thing in my stomach as I feel the wind passing me by.

I twist myself on the air and look down, seeing that the hole is quite deep, and I narrow my eyes slightly as I try to keep calm. Okay, let's use that. " A-Trans! " I shout as I use Aeolus' form again and, with the help of his wings and propellers, hover down the hole, with both swords in hand just for precaution.

" See?! I warned you! " She hiss to me and I sweat drop as I finally start to see the end of the hole. Once my feet hit the ground, I lighten the energy sabers and use them to lighten up the place, since it is only lightened by the sunlight coming from the hole I just fell in.

I make my way into the cave cautiously, not making a sound with my footsteps just in case an enemy is there, and I frown when I reach a door, which is rusty. " Grey, I have a bad feeling about this... " I ignore my partner's whisper and, with three swift swipes, I bring the door down and earn myself a very indignant protest that makes me feel sheepish. " Hey! What part of I have a bad feeling didn't you understand?! " She scolds me and I let my shoulder sag and feel drained for the first time in weeks, what she easily notices since she send me sorry vibes, what makes me smile slightly.

" I'm sorry, Model A. But... I want to see if I can find help in this Area. Maybe then Aile, Model X, you and I can finally calm down a little and work together to save everyone and, maybe, put a stop to this war. " I explain what I was planning from the start when I decided to enter this are and she seem to get surprised by that.

" ... How can I scold you after that speech? Jeez. " I perk up when I hear that and she sigh in resignation and I feel a little bit of embarrassment coming from her vibes now. " Okay then, oh great leader, guide us. " She jokes, what makes me blush slightly at the title she gave me, and I look inside the door and raise both my brows, seeing many wires and machines in there.

I, slowly to not step on any wire, enter the room and look around, taking in the weird machines in there, until I reach the machine in the middle of the room. It looks like a small container with a weird light bulb just above it. Curious, I reach for it and, before I touch it, the bulb lighten up and the container seem to open alone and the lid shoot up and start floating a two or so meters up. Suddenly, a hologram appear and startle me so much that my transformation is canceled as I yelp and jump back, now having only the hologram lightening the room.

An old man with white hair and bear, gentle eyes and a rather big nose who is using a scientist cloak over his baggy pants and I can't really say which kind of shirt he is using because his cloak is buttoned up. He look around, looking for something, before he spot me and raise both his brows, seemingly surprised by seeing someone here.

" My, I don't think I had met you before. Are you a friend of X's too? " He asks me with a soothing tone and I just stare at first, surprised that he isn't emanating any bad vibes before I shake my head and focus on his question.

" Uh... No, sorry. I don't know any X. " Unless he meant Model X but I have a feeling he isn't. He narrow his eyes softly and look around again as Model A move herself so she is floating besides me. " Who are you? " I ask, curious, and he turn back his attention to me and smile goodheartedly.

" I am Doctor Thomas Light. " He present himself and I tense up, along with my partner. Thomas?! " Is something wrong, my boy? " The doctor questions me, with a very preoccupied tone, and I ease up, what makes Model A look at me as if I had lost my head.

" It's just that you have the same name as the enemy we are against now. " I explain, with my tone slightly strained, and he widen his eyes in realization before he close his eyes and put a bitter expression on his face.

" So, even now the war still rages on. Why is it that people seem to never stop with that? " He ask no one in particular, and Model A seem to get startled by the way she jumped in surprise at that phrase. I hold back my chuckles at that, what makes the hologram open his eyes, utterly confused, and he look at Model A before he jump in surprise and gasp as he does so. " My, what an unique robot you are! " Dr. Light says, with an interested tone, and I feel embarrassed vibes coming from my partner as she turn her back to him.

" Hey, stop staring... " She mumble, earning herself a chuckle from me and an amused smile from the old man.

" I am sorry, it has been so long since I saw a new generation robot that I was simply amazed. " He explain, laughing slightly at the end of his sentence and I frown slightly and turn my head to the Biometal, who also looks at me and gives me confused vibes that sync with my own. I turn my face back to the scientist and grab my buster.

" Hey, Doc. What are you? " I shoot the question that popped in my head just after he spoke about robots and he give me a funny look before he close his eyes and give me a gentle smile.

" Why, I am a human just like you. I may be in a holographic form because my body has perished, but I am still human at heart. " He tell me good humored and I widen my eyes before I let go of the gun's hold and let my arms sag besides me. He doesn't have a single robotic part, so he must be from way before even Slyth Inc. was created... But, he thinks I am an human?

" Huh? What are you talking about? He is a reploid. " Model A states, confused by the man's sentence, and that phrase makes Dr. Light to widen his eyes and turn his stare to me, incredulous.

" Is that so, my boy? " His voice tremble a little, showing me he is not believing in what he just heard, and I nod slowly, making him put his right hand on his hair and smile slightly goofily as he get a dreamy glint in his eyes. " To think that technology would improve so much! I couldn't say you were a robot in this poor light. " The Doc. speak with a proud voice and I feel my cheeks heating as I lower my head slightly and feel sheepish.

" I'm not that incredible. " I mumble, making the old man laugh and Model A send me knowing vibes that makes me raise my head slightly just to turn it away from her.

" You are blushing! " She teases me and I huff as I cross my arms and feel my cheeks heating even more. " Also, you need to know when to accept a praise. " She adds as an afterthought and I turn back to the scientist when he makes a surprised sound.

" Half of my time has gone already? Time sure flies when you are having fun. " Dr. Light speak with a sad tint in his tone and I get nearer him, making my feet almost bump on the base of the projector and he look surprised to me when he notices I am slightly serious. " What is it, son? " I get startled by what he called me and he seem surprised too since he cover his mouth with his left hand and then shake his head, chuckling. " Forgive this old geezer. You just remind me a lot of X and his friends. " He explain with a soft tone of voice and I soften my gaze, understanding slightly his slip up. I had already seen it happen with other people.

" It's okay. I prefer you calling me son than hearing my father doing so. " I say bitterly the word father, remembering what happened between Albert and I, but then shake my head and focus again in what I wanted to ask. " Anyway, what did you mean by half of your time is gone? And who is X? " I add the second question as an afterthought and he smile softly to me as he put his right hand on his beard and start stroking it. I wonder if it is soft...

" This projector was designed to only function during the time I needed to speak with X and give him his upgrade, and I have already used half of it. " He answer my first question while looking directly to me and, when he open his mouth to answer the second one, he close his eyes and seem to get nostalgic. " X is my son. I built him to help the humans, but the war forced him to fight along with his two friends. " The Doc. speak with a fond smile on his face and I smile at him when he open his eyes. Suddenly, he frowns and look me over, analyzing me and I start sweating cold under his hard stare. What is he doing?

" Hmm... Yes, I think it might help you. " Dr. Light speak, gleefully, and I narrow my eyes in confusion and let my mouth slightly open, trying to understand what he meant by that. " I had made this chip for X, so he could heighten his senses and become more aware of his surroundings. I think you can make good use of it too, if you wish to have it. " He tells me and I widen my eyes at that statement as Model A hastily float and stop besides me, sending incredulous vibes out.

" Are you for real?! You just met us! " She says aggravated and it earns her a goodhearted laugh coming from the old man, what seem to only makes her get startled.

" It might be so, but I can feel you two are trustful. " He tell us with a happy smile on his face and I feel the vibes coming from my partner and signaling she is calming down and feeling awe towards the hologram. " Oh, one more thing. There is a time traveling machine at the back of the room, in which me and one of my robot masters were working on, but things got out of hand and we left the project to the side. Could you destroy it? " The scientist says this as if he was talking about the weather and I look surprised to him but notice his image is starting to fade, letting me know that is his last wish to me.

" ... Okay. I will. " I answer, giving him a determined look and he smile goodheartedly to me before he close his eyes and nod to himself. Opening his eyes again, he give me a serious look and I straighten up under that stare.

" Enter this capsule and receive the chip. You will be able to turn it on and off at will, after some practicing that it. " Dr. Light tell me and I nod slowly, showing him I understood what he said and he widen his eyes and jump a little, seemingly noticing something. " That is right; I haven't gotten your names! " He speak, surprised by something, and I smile at him and cup one of my hands in front of me, where my partner easily settle down.

" I am Grey. And this is Model A. " I present us and he give us a soft smile as his torso fades into nothing. He...

" I see. I hope everything will work out for you two, Grey and Model A. " He tells us just before his head disappear and I stare at where he was, feeling slightly sad and a bit empty. So... This is how you feel when you can't help someone from disappearing, even if you want to. It's... Sad.

" Grey... Let's do what he asked us to. " The Biometal whisper, sending me sad vibes too, and I let a small smile on my lips before I lower my hand, making Model A start to float again, and step on the base of the projector.

I close my eyes and feel a warm sensation passing by me, as if scanning me, before a weird sensation on my head appear and, in a second, I start hearing things I wasn't able to before and feeling things I never actually paid attention to before. I can hear my breathing, my partner's turbines so she can stay floating, some electrical circuits deeper inside the cave, feel my clothes touching my skin, the light current of air brushing my hair...

I tentatively open my eyes and, when I do so, I can see almost the entire room, almost as if I was using Sienark's Megamerged form, and I close my eyes again, rub my knuckles on them and open again just to make sure I wasn't going crazy. This is amazing!

" Are you okay? You are acting strange... " My partner asks, sending me worried vibes, and I turn to her and grin as I step down and out of the capsule and she floats to me before I turn to the deeper part of the lab and see a weird machine there, seemingly not finished.

" I'm fine, just trying to get accustomed with that chip. " I give her a soothing smile before I turn to the machine that got my attention and start walking there. Cautious, to not step in any wire, I make my way there and, when I do reach the machine, I look it over and grin proudly when I see a little tag on its side written ' Time Machine. '.

" Found it. " I cheer as I turn to Model A and widen my eyes when I see her floating pass me and into the machine. She only stops when she hit the inside wall of the capsule and she yelp as she fall on the ground. " Model A! " I go inside the machine and crouch, picking her up and hearing a humming sound that I shrug off for now, to see if my partner is okay. " Are you okay? " I ask her, worried, and she groan before she start floating again.

" Have been better... " She trails off as she look up and I frown before I look up too and widen my eyes when I see a bolt of light coming towards us. My first reaction is taking a hold of Model A and Megamerging, but I only manage to do the first part of it before the light hit us and I feel weird as we scream in surprise and I close my eyes.

I feel like I am stuck in a tornado Aeolus creates and keep my grip tight on the Biometal. This sensation goes on for some minutes, or what seems to be minutes, before it stops and, suddenly, the sounds around us changes completely and I fall on a hard and cold metallic ground-like place.

I groan and slowly start to get up as the sound of someone moving startles me and causes me to open my eyes abruptly and everything seem to start spinning and I fall back on the ground, trying to gather myself again.

I hear a bit of water moving and turn towards the sound as my vision start to go back to normal and I stare a little at the reploid coming towards me with a hard stare filled with suspicion and warning.

He has a green armor that reminds me of Aeolus, but this reploid's armor seem to be more antiqued. He has green boots, which reach the middle of his tights and I am sure have propellers underneath it, he has wings behind his back and his helmet seem to have two wing-like features. He is using a green crop-top-like shirt too, which seem to be where the wings are connected.

The guys stop some steps away from me and raise a brow when he probably notice I am not feeling well and he sigh as he bring his left hand up and pinch his nose bridge before he shake his head and finish making his way to me. Crouching, he examines me and I look at his face for the first time. He has weird green tattoos on his cheeks and cheekbone and emerald green eyes. I freeze when his stare meet mine, feeling his annoyance.

" What are you doing out here? This place is dangerous at night, especially for humans. " He hiss, what makes me laugh slightly nervously as I loom to the side and start to sit up, being careful to not end up using the hand that is holding Model A as a support. " So? " I let my shoulders sag a little as I turn my face back to meet his stare and I feel just like when Billy is scolding me.

" I don't know why I am here. " I mumble, sheepish, and he take a deep breath in before he sigh out, probably trying to calm down, and I blink as a sudden realization hits me and I widen my eyes in dread. No way... The machine couldn't have worked! " Uh... In which year are we? " I tentatively ask him and he raise an eyebrow to me before he give me a worried look.

" We are in the 22XX year. Did you bump your head? " The green reploid answer me with a worried tone before he reach for my head with his hand and stop his movement when he notices I froze. " Calm down, I will only take a look on your head to see if there is any hematoma that signals a concussion. " He try to reassure me with a soothing voice but I groan and bring both of my hands to cover my face.

The machine _did_ work...

" Grey! " I hear and feel a protesting vibe coming from my left hand and I remember my partner was in my hold. I take my left hand slightly away from me and let go of Model A, letting her start floating again and sending me annoyed vibes. " Were you trying to crush me?! " She asks, utterly annoyed, and I let my eyes get down cast and notice the reploid besides me is wide eyed and look at the two of us with suspicion dripping from his stance.

" Sorry, Model A. I am just... Shocked. " I answer, still trying to process that we messed up what Dr. Light asked us to do, before I feel the wind moving because of the movement of the green reploid and I get up when I hear something being unsheathed. I turn to the emerald eyed guy and he is with his eyes narrowed and really serious as he hold some kind of unlit energy-saber, making me get on edge.

" I should have know you are a reploid. " He hiss and I look at him in confusion as he lighten his fuchsia saber and I enter in my combat mode as Model A float besides me, prepared to Megamerge with me. " You are with those Mavericks who are trying to attack the city, right? " I give him a confused and lost look as he take out another saber and light it up too, what prompts me to grab my partner as he enter a fighting stance. " So, I must take care of you! " He warns me with no hesitancy and I widen my eyes when, suddenly, he is already in front of me with his swords ready for a strike.

" A-Trans! " I shout out and barely manage to defend myself with Thetis' lance, what makes my opponent to stagger slightly and I take advantage of it and jump away a little and, charging a bit of the blue Mega Man's ice power at the tip of his lance, I bring it down and manage to freeze his blades, what takes him away from his paralyzed state and he swing the two sabers, promptly unsealing them.

I jump away, already charging my attack again and planning in how to fight someone I don't know but look so much like another person I already defeated, and my opponent lower his saber a little, looking wide eyed to me as he does so. I frown slightly and keep my stance just in case.

" ... Are you Master Axl's sibling? I though only he had the ability to transform into other reploids. " He asks me, with a surprised tone of voice, and I give him a questioning look before I grip the lance tighter.

" Who is Axl? " I voice this question carefully and hesitant, what instantly makes the twin swords be held with a fighting stance again and I narrow my eyes slightly at him and he seem to have mixed feelings about something.

When I feel he is going to say something, I hear the humming of a machine starting up and promptly turn my attention towards the sound, since it sounded like a big Mechanoloid. I watch and hear as a giant spider-like machine approach us and I promptly turn back to my normal armor as the green's reploid data enter Model A's system and the guy turn to the robot too, with irritation clear in his face.

" I cannot believe you all would resort to such desperate measures. " He mumble, I can't say if it was to me or to the Mechanoloid, but he swiftly change his focus to the giant spider and advance, leaving me stunned again by his agility before I shake my head and take a step towards the fight

" You are not going to go help that guy, right? He just attacked us! " My partner protest with a very incredulous and exasperated tone and I shake my head a little as I take both of my guns out and advance, letting her know that I am going to do just that. " You are incorrigible. " She groans and I grin when I notice she gave up in trying to make me back off when I decide to help someone. " Just don't get us killed, okay? " I laugh at that and bring my homing weapon up, already holding the trigger and using it to home in some of the legs of the enemy.

" Of course. " I answer and let go of the trigger, letting my bullets fly to their destination and they hit the Mechanoloid pretty hard, giving the green reploid, who is now flying around the enemy and sending slash waves towards him, a big opening for his energy core, since the enemy had fallen in a weird way on the ground. Taking this chance, he uses his twin blades and skydive on the core, getting a critical hit on it that completely retires the spider-like robot.

The green reploid slowly descends in front of me and, once his feet hit the ground, we lock eyes again and he seem to be re-analyzing me as I give him my best smile. A small huff followed by him closing his eyes and shaking his head is all the answer I have for now, since his communicator started up.

" Commander, Mavericks have started to invade the west part of Neo Arcadia! " I widen my eyes in wonder when I recognize that name and emerald eyes widen in dread when he process the info he just got. " All of the troops are trying to defend the city, but there are too many of them! " The person speaking seem to be trying its hardest to be heard, since it is obviously in the middle of the battle field, and the green reploid nod in knowledge before he turn to the opposite way from where he came from.

" Understood. Do your best to hold it until I am there. " He replies and, before the other person can say anything, he cut the chat off and turn his head to me, serious and giving me a questioning look that makes me get surprised before I look determined to him. I smile to him and put my guns back on their holsters as I turn my attention to where he seemed to be heading.

" I am going too. I want to help and save anyone that I can. " I answer his unasked question and, once he give me an approving look, he start dashing his way to wherever he was going and I do my best to follow him, having to dash twice just to catch up with his speed.

He is _really_ fast.

After two minutes of dashing towards somewhere, I finally start seeing smoke and fire lightning a place far in the horizon, what makes me remember the last time I saw the Hunter's Camp, and I bite my lip as I push myself harder so I can get there faster.

I am not letting what happened back there happen again!


	2. The start of things

AN.: Okay, this took longer than I expected, so I am afraid of how long the next one will take. Oh, also, I will joke around with the weird attraction the guardians have with Zero when the later appear.

Anyway, enjoy.

Sdarkynecro : Oh, no worries. I plan in having her, Vent and Ashe in the story. Though it will take a while for them to appear.

Disclaimer : I do not own Megaman or any of the characters here.

* * *

The start of things

 _I sigh very discreetly as my sister abruptly get up, loudly hitting the table we are sat with her open palms as she have a glaring contest with one of our brothers. My sister uses a blue armor and is the only one in the household who can actually swim properly and the brother who is glaring at her uses a red armor and carry his two big busters on his back._

 _I look with the side of my eye to our oldest brother, who is with his arms crossed and uses a purple armor and a white mask-like helmet, and he simply shrug to me as we watch our siblings' discussion play out._

 _" But we could just put them in a cell hold until we found a way to turn them back to normal! " Our sister argues, trying to make the red armored reploid see her point in why we shouldn't kill the Mavericks, and the gun user just sneer as he lean forwards, and narrow his eyes a little._

 _" Are you even using your CPU? Master X, along with his two partners, tried to find a way to make Mavericks come back to normal and they didn't manage to do that. " He hiss, annoyed, and I shake my head in resignation and get up, seeing that this would get nowhere, as Phantom, who is just watching with interest as they discuss, give me a glance and chuckle slightly as he sees me turning and starting to walk away._

 _If those two are going to keep discussing this the entire afternoon, then it will not be I who will watch them do so. It has been a very tiring week and I just want a little bit of peace before the enemies decide to attack once more._

 _" That doesn't mean we can't find the cure! " I process Leviathan's desperation to show Fefnir that she doesn't want to kill anyone, and feel slightly bad for her to have to go against her wishes, but..._

 _" Are you implying that you are more capable than the three heroes of the Maverick and Elven Wars? " I take a deep calming breath when I hear Phantom joining the discussion, and very annoyed and indignant if his tone is anything to go by, but keep making my way to the door, with my step as steady as before._

 _" W- What? Of course not! " Our sister says, not believing in the statement she just heard aimed at her, and I reach the door. I stop near the exit, letting the automatic device take its time to open up, and turn half of my body to them, taking advantage that I had gained their attention by making the door open._

 _" We were ordered to kill the Mavericks by Master X. " I state simply, with an unemotional voice, and the red clad reploid turn a victorious smirk to the blue clad one, who is with her head lowered. The purple armored guy nod sagely to me and I turn my back to them as I look outside, pondering if I should or not say the next thing, but I don't think any harm will come from a simple phrase. " But I suppose that, if someone did find the cure and showed it to him, he would change his strategy. " I add, with a small smile on my face, before I exit the room, leaving the three of them to ponder about what I said._

 _I am sure our Master would change his orders if they found a cure for the guys going Maverick. He is, after all, very kind and caring. Though... The Copy that is in his place right now isn't like him. Should I even follow what- No. No, that is too far. I must heed his orders as I would with the original Master X. He is a perfect copy, so he must- is doing the right things._

 _I sigh as a headache start to appear and, taking advantage that I am in an area of our home that is full of windows; I open one of them and jump off. I turn my wings' energy on and swiftly get my balance right before I start flying to the place I wanted to go for the entire week but couldn't._

 _I fly over half of Neo Arcadia, since we live at the main tower of city which is right on the middle of it, and pass through some clouds, cooling down to not overheat myself in the blasting sun. In what seemed to be not even a minute to me, but obviously have been two or so since I usually take this long to get here. I hover down on the ground, which is covered by metallic plates on some parts because the normal ground is too bumpy and full of deep holes that were dangerous for humans, and let out a happy smile when a strong wind blows._

 _Sighing and finally relaxing, I start making my way to the small lake this place has and, once I am at its edge, I sit near it and carefully pick up a stone and, after aiming it, I throw the rock and start counting how many times it skips on the water's surface._

 _One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... S- Oh. It wasn't even near my record. I guess I am really tired to not manage to get my average number either..._

 _I pick another stone up, aim and, when I am going to throw it, my sensors pick up a weird signature, I jump up, with my hearing system functioning at its max, and I make my way to where the sound had come. When I see a weird grey, almost silver, haired kid with dark orange shorts, a weird thing around his neck and white shoes with orange and yellow adornments, I feel suspicion filling me as I give him a warning look just in case._

At that time, I was trying to relax and had that chance crushed by him and a Maverick, but it had never passed through my mind that I would come across someone so strong willed and determined as him.

I jump high in the sky when a berserk Maverick tried to hit me by throwing a boomerang-like blade and, before its weapon can go back to him, I fall on the ground, right in front of him, and bring my swords up in a crossed slash that cut him easily, since his armor wasn't that strong. As soon as I cut him, I promptly turn to the building that kid had just entered, which is being engulfed by the flames caused by the explosion of one of the enemies. Sighing, I duck to dodge the weapon coming back and it pass over me and end up hitting one of the Mavericks that Aztec Falcon, one of the best robots in my equip, is fighting.

I get up just when the copy-kid jump off the third floor's window with a kid and an elder woman on his arms. I get slightly impressed by how far he would go for people he doesn't even know before I dash to near him as he release the two, a human and a reploid, and tells them to go away, look for a safe place to stay.

Once he see they will go away, he turn back to the building and I can't help but ask him something. " Why are you helping people who you don't even know? " I question him rather quietly but his green eyes turn to me and he seem surprised by my question. Suddenly, he start laughing goodheartedly and I feel quite stupid when he does so, feeling that he is laughing at me, and I frown to him as I narrow my eyes.

" You know, a good friend of mine's asked me that once too! " The weird reploid tell me and I make my frown disappear as I raise my brows in surprise. So, he was laughing at the memory he has of his friend. " I'll answer you the same way. I don't need a reason to save lives. " I widen my eyes in pure surprise at his response and he just grin slightly to me before he turn back to the building and goes towards it, probably to save more people before the building collapses or they die of asphyxia.

 _" Master X, why do you go to such lengths to make sure humans and reploids are all living the best they can? You don't need to do that, you can just rest now that there is no war. "_

 _" Harpuia... Why do you help your siblings? "_

 _" Because I can aid them with what they need. Why would I just leave them there while I can do something? "_

 _" There you are. "_

 _" Huh? "_

 _" You just answered your own question. ' Why would I leave them there while I can do something? ' "_

I laugh lightly to myself when this memory replay itself to me and shake my head. This was a chat we had soon after I was first awoken, when I was still too young. To think that it happened so long ago...

I look at the building and dash in there, after the copying reploid, and I am surprised by the way the things are right now. I probably can't make my way to the third floor by the stairway. I look around, trying to see another way up, and just because of that did I see the ceiling falling near the far wall. I get alarmed by that fact and narrow my eyes as I exit the building before I activate my wings and fly to the third floor easily and almost circle the place until I find his signal. After making sure that there isn't a person near the wall, I bring my blades up and hit the wall with a good portion of my strength, bringing it down easily.

When the wall collapses, a giant cloud of black smoke and ashes come out, forcing me to cover my mouth and nose before I force the wind around me to move, using one of the features I used to clean the air and move the clouds around in my early days. Once the cloud dissipates, I enter the building and I get slightly smug when I see the kid's surprised face as he gape and a blond girl with lab clothes look at me with wide eyes and with slight awe and I widen my eyes when I recognize her.

" Miss Ciel! What are you doing here?! " I cry out, worried about her current health, and she give me a sheepish smile before a part of the ceiling collapses just before her, making my system stop for a second or so before I dash towards her as the copying reploid hold her waist with his left arm and hold her up.

" Excuse me, but can you two chat after we are out of the building? " The boy speak, distressed, and I compose myself again and nod, seeing his point, and he dash past me with a very surprised and interested Ciel on his hold, and I follow him as soon as he jumps, what makes the blond scientist grab his left arm as they fall on the ground.

I hover to the ground as the building we were in start to fall and I twist my nose in disgust at the smell of smoke and ashes before I fly to the duo. I take a hold of weird reploid's neck thing, which have something that look like two plug-ins, and pull him up a little, earning myself a startled shout from said reploid, and take us away from where the cloud of smoke was raising, being careful to not be too far from the ground.

" -cough- Hey! -cough-hack- Where are you taking us?! " I ignore his cry as he bring his right hand up and cover his nose and I widen my eyes when I feel a difference on the air current near us, what makes me, ungracefully, drop all of us on the ground as an energy arrow pass through just where we were.

I easily hit the ground standing, by duking my knees to not damage them, as the other two hit it on their side, seeing that the copying reploid let go of Ciel when they were falling, and I promptly look up to see who attacked us.

When I spot a crow-like maverick flying over us in a circle-like motion, I narrow my eyes and turn to the other two, who are sitting up, and raise my right hand above my shoulder, to get my saber. " You. Take Miss Ciel away from here and keep her safe. " I warn the copying reploid and he open his mouth slightly, probably to ask something, before he narrow his eyes slightly and look up. Once he spot the maverick, he close his mouth and nod.

" Leave that to me. " He answers and I turn my attention away from him as I grab my other saber and pull them out of their scabbard, promptly lightening them up as I activate my wings and propellers. Once I am high enough, the enemy laugh maniacally as he stop flying on circles.

" Well, well! Look who we have here! " The Maverick speak with a very crazed look on his face and I narrow my eyes a little bit as I, careful to not get his attention to this maneuver, start clearing the air around us, so I can see him better than just a different colored blotch on the black smoke. " To think that I would be the one to retire the Commander of the Rekku Gundan! Hahaha, the others will seethe in jealousy! " He cracks out and I huff, annoyed by his voice and conduct.

" You seem sure of yourself. How can you tell it isn't going to be the other way around? " I retort, with a neutral tone, and he seem to get his feathers ruffled by that as he ready his arm again, transforming it into a bow and he start storing energy in it, forming an arrow that look just like the one I dodged earlier.

" Don't you dare look down on me! I am the strongest one of my division! " The crow cry out, with his bow-arm trembling, probably in fury, and I smirk slightly when I notice I managed to destabilize his mind state with a simple comment. It seem that Phantom's technic does work very well with certain enemies.

" That is a relief. Since you don't seem that strong, I suppose my squad can take care of the rest with no problems whatsoever. " I speak clearly more relaxed and, to my small delight, he let out a battle cry before he adjust his propellers, flying straight to me now and not just hovering where he was.

I easily dodge his tackle with simply flying higher and he just manage to stop some good meters away. I turn to face him again, still not having to lift my blades, and he seethe to me before he turn his other arm on a bow too, making me raise an eyebrow. So, that is why his arms and wings are two separate parts, so he can attack more often, unlike Aztec Falcon who has to top and transform his wings into his weapon.

" I'll make you eat those words! " The Maverick cry out to me and I sigh, exasperated, as I propel myself towards him while using my full speed. Before the guy can lock his arms on me, I am already in front of him, with my arms poised for a dual-diagonal slash. Using my momentum, I spin on my center of gravity, when a normal fighter would have stopped fully, and turn the attack much stronger than it should have been.

With a cry of pain, the Maverick lose a bit of height and I promptly aim my blades to him, preparing to stab him with both of my swords. Juts when I would dispose of him, a weird current of air hits me before I reach the enemy, throwing me off balance and hurling me to a nearby building, which is in flames but luckily still with its base firm.

I wince when my right side connect with the wall of the metallic structure and that almost forces me to let go of one of my blades. I separate my right side from the wall easily, leaving some dents in it, as I balance myself again in the air and turn to my opponent, just to be surprised by three arrows coming straight to me. Before I can move, I see a lightning bolt come downwards from the clouds and I widen my eyes when I recognize that move as mine, even though I don't use it that much, and destroy all of the arrows when they touch it.

How can it be?

" You okay there? " A voice asks me from slightly below and I look down, just so I can see whom it was, and I almost gape when I see myself there. W- What is this sorcery? With a grin, my double fly up and stop besides me as he take his blades out and lighten both up. " Let's finish them! " He tells me as he turn his face to me and give me a grin I recognize quite easily, what makes me relax a little and ponder when he managed to copy my data. Maybe it was while we fought.

" And Miss Ciel? " I question him before we do start fighting and he give me a look before he sighs, probably expecting my inquiry, as I turn my attention back to my enemy, who is with a small crow robot besides him and I finally know what changed the current of air. That small robot must have a strong pair of propellers in its wings.

" Safe with someone called Fefnir. She said you knew him, so it was okay to come back. " I huff, slightly humored, and feel more at ease with that reply, knowing that the win is already ours if my brother is already here. Smiling slightly, I adjust my balance again start hovering besides the copying reploid, who seem to be analyzing our enemies and I do the same.

The guys is aiming his arrows to us and the crow robot come towards us like a torpedo, but I easily manage to see his movement because I can fly faster than that if I want, and I just propel myself a bit to intercept him as my double fly towards the main enemy.

I, without hesitation, let one of my missiles out, where I am, and fly higher, allowing the robot to go straight to it and receive a high voltage shock and be retired immediately. Taking advantage of the fact that the air is cleaner now, I watch as the copying reploid fly around the Maverick, seemingly still getting accustomed with my propellers, and I sigh a little amused as he manage to dodge one of the arrows, by pure luck if his surprised face means anything.

Taking advantage that the enemy seemingly think he is fighting me, I start gathering my energy at the tips of my blade. When I feel there is enough stored on them, I make a crossed slash in front of me and a purple wave of lightening, with the form of an X, make its way to the Maverick as the copying reploid shine and his form change slightly. I watch as the other green armored reploid hover near the enemy and, luckily to him, out of the range of my attack, as the lightening hit and the Maverick is cut in four parts.

" W- What? N- No! This can't be it! I... I...! AAAAAAAARGH! " I barely manage to hear the Crow Maverick saying this before he start exploding and the other green reploid look at me, with his red eyes wide in surprise, and I let a small proud smile on my face before I get serious and look around, taking in the state of things.

At least five buildings have been burnt to the ground, several are still burning and some are almost giving in. I take a deep breath as I turn my head towards the sky and spread my arms a little, as I make the wind movements change, not really worried about the copy-kid since he is probably on the ground or near it already, and start bringing dark rain clouds here.

I close my eyes when I feel that the number of clouds is enough and, letting out a deep sigh, I lower my arms as it start to pour and soak me, no strong winds though since it would only make things more difficult for the people and robots down there, since they are still evacuating the place. Slowly but steadily, I start hovering down to the ground as the rain hits my already soaked form and smile slightly when I hear some thunders here and there.

If only I had done this before, that last fight would have been much faster. What is done is done, though.

I turn around on the air just before my feet hit the ground and almost drop on it entirely when I see my purple armored brother with his kunai on the throat of the copying reploid and the later looking really pale, something his red eyed form right now highlight.

" Who are you and for who do you work? " Once my feet touch the ground he asks this to the kid and, in response, his form shine and the green-eyed non-armored form I first met comes back as the weird floating device he carries appear besides him.

Speaking of which, where had that thing gone before?

" I- I am Grey. And, uh... I work for the hunters...? " The white haired kid speak with a strained tone and seemingly hesitant, probably afraid of how his answer will be taken, and I raise an eyebrow. The Hunters? The Maverick Hunters? What is this kid?

" Hey, get that blade away from him! We helped saving this place and that is how we are repaid?! " The floating thing protests and my brother just narrow his eyes to it before he turn his purple eyes to me and I sigh, feeling that my time to step in has come.

" Peace, Phantom. They truly helped us and even saved Miss Ciel. " I attest for them and, with a narrowed gaze, my brother take the kunai away from the kid's throat and set a hard look on the floating object as the, now free, reploid almost slump on the ground and I huff humored at the sight.

I start making my way to the copying-bot and he take a step away from the purple armored reploid just for precaution as his... partner start a discussion about bad manners with Phantom, who is looking slightly annoyed as he crossed his arms and pretend to be hearing it over the pouring rain. My brother is probably trying to take in all of the destruction of this area, which is why he didn't walk away yet.

I put my sabers back into their scabbards and reach the copy-kid, who is as soaked as I right now, and he give me a smile as he brush his bangs away from his eyes. " You are really fast. " He comments, what sounds more like a compliment, and I feel pleasantly happy to hear it since it doesn't seem as forced as the ones I hear from the Neo Arcadian judges'.

" And your adaptive skill is very outstanding, seeing that you managed to use my form quite well for a first timer. " I sincerely compliment him with a smile, something I am not really accustomed with doing since I usually don't have anything to compliment people for, and the copying reploid blush a bit as he lower his head slightly and seem to get bashful, what makes me chuckle lightly, what surprises me a bit.

I make my smile disappear when I remember that this kid is a stranger, who is probably with a malfunctioning memory chip since he asked me which year we are in, and I take a deep breath before I sigh and feel more tired than I should be.

I need to take this kid back with me. I can't risk having the mavericks brainwashing him with their talk about killing humans to get more E-Cristals.

Straightening my posture, I lock eyes with the kid as Phantom turn his back on the floating device and start walking away. " Grey, right? " The green eyed reploid in front of me nod, slightly surprised, and I nod back. " Grey, I need you and your... device to come with me. " I request this of them and the white haired reploid frown slightly before he turn around slightly and his device come over and float besides him.

" ... You are seriously going to say okay? " The device asks, seemingly resigned but indignant anyway, and the reploid smile sheepishly and the device shake itself from one side to another and I raise an eyebrow at that. Did it just... Shake its head? " You are unbelievable. "

" But, Model A, I feel like I can trust him. " I perk up a little at that and feel heat flooding my cheeks at that. I had never been called a trustful reploid before. Just then, he turn to me and I will the heat away, with the help of the cold rain still falling on us, as he smile to me with sincere happiness. " So, okay. We will go with you. Maybe you can even help us go back. " The last part of that statement confuses me profusely but I hold my questions in for until we reach my home.

" Good. " I speak, pleased by the easy agreement and I start walking back, passing by him on the way, and I soon hear his footsteps behind me. As we walk, with only the rain's sound and the thunders breaking the silence, I finally take my time to think through things.

The Mavericks are attacking more frequently, ever since we... retired the reploid that was said to be their leader. Maybe they are at a loss of what to do now that they do not have someone to follow. This attack was harsher too, they did not care that some of the few reploids allowed to live in Neo Arcadia were here too.

On the other hand that may be why they attacked this place? Because the elderly and child-like reploids were allowed to live here and they weren't? Fefnir need to keep an eye in this place now, since it is under his protection, but all of us need to keep a close eye in the movements of things around the places the reploids live.

The fight today could have ended very badly, with many losses. Good thing the co- Grey was here, since he was the one who saved most of the people in the buildings that collapsed. I wonder from where he came, since I couldn't feel his presence when I arrived at the lake and I didn't hear his footsteps entering the area either. It was as if he just appeared out of thin air, as the humans say.

" Uh... Hey. " I almost jump in surprise when my train of thought is broken by the voice of the green eyed boy behind me and I stop, compose myself and then turn around, with my normal, serious, face on. The copying-reploid's green eyes are full of curiosity and I notice he is with his hands cupped together, with his palms turned to the sky, and the device is resting on them. Quite literally. I am pretty sure it is turned off right now. I am betting it is waterproof, since it is almost in a small pool for its size.

" Yes? " I show him I am paying attention to him as he catch up with me and I start walking again, though this time besides him and not in front of him.

" I forgot to ask your name. " At this, I raise my brows and give him a surprised stare, what makes him shy away slightly before he take a deep breath and straighten his posture again. He truly have a malfunctioning memory chip. No one, in and out of Neo Arcadia, have never heard of my siblings and me.

Smiling sympathetically, I turn my eyes front again as I answer him. " I am Harpuia, one of the four guardians of Neo Arcadia. " My smile disappear from my face when I finally see the ground entrance of my home, of Neo Arcadia's main tower, and see Co- Master X there, conversing with Fefnir, Phantom, Leviathan and Miss Ciel. " Stay by me, I fear something bad will happen if you do not. " I tell the copy-reploid besides me and, ignoring the weird look I am sure he is giving me, we finish our way to the four, earning ourselves their attention.

" Oh, Harpuia. " The first one to speak is Master X, to whom I bow slightly before I straighten my posture again and notice his red gaze turned to the reploid besides me, with a small curious shine. " Is this the reploid who saved you, Ciel? " The blue armored male turn his eyes to the blond scientist and she tense up, almost imperceptibly so, and nod.

" Yes. It is him, Master X. " She answer with a small smile and then turn to him and I follow her eyes. Oh, he is drying the device off now. I suppose he is going to put it away then, since it is turned off. " Thank you so much. " I let out a small sigh and close my eyes at her sincere tone. It seems he already has a fan.

" Oh, sure. " I can't contain the slight snicker from coming out of my lips, because the awkward filled tone he uses in his answer, then open my eyes, and turn my attention back to Master X, ignoring the surprised looks my siblings are throwing me.

" Master X, I will take this reploid with me to the repairs room. He aided me in destroying the main Maverick of the raid, so I wish to see if he was damaged in anyway. " I speak this, what is not a lie since I don't know if he was hurt and the rain washed the oil away or something, and the red eyes reploid's gaze get slightly gentler as he turn to the one besides me and he smile slightly.

" Alright. Ciel, go with them so you can look them over too. " Seeing this as a dismissal, I turn to Grey and nod toward the door so we walk into it, what he seem to understand since he started making his way over before I do and Miss Ciel soon start going over to it too.

Once I see both entering the building, chatting, I start making my way there. It seems I was a little too wo- " Harpuia. " -forget it. I stop walking when I hear Phantom's voice and turn to the four of them, but keep my attention in my brother. " I hope you know what you are doing. " He warns me and I close my eyes slightly, narrowing them.

" Yeah. I mean, he may have Master Axl's power and all but... He isn't him. " I turn my attention to Fefnir when he speak this and dully note the surprise in my sister and in Master X's faces at that before I sigh, tiredly, and pinch the bridge of my nose with my right hand as I rest my other hand on my hip bone.

" Yes, I am well aware. I thank you for your concern. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to keep an eye in a reploid who has a malfunctioning memory chip. " With that, I turn on my heels and enter my home, walking fast as I usually do when I am tired and nervous.

Not even once, did I ever think of him as Master Axl. If you stay some minutes with that boy, you can already feel the difference in the air around the two, so that had never entered my mind. But... The air around him is so... Calming, relaxing, and full of hope... Hmm, I suppose I did lower my guard with him quite a bit for my brothers to misunderstand it like that. I must be careful.

In the blink of an eye, I reach the door to the repair room and open it, ready to just lie on the bed there and turn off until tomorrow, and enter the room.

" Wait, are you saying that you are from the future and came back with the help of Doctor Light? " I stop dead on my tracks when I hear Miss Ciel's surprised and interested tone as the door behind me close and I stare at the only duo here and watch as Grey nod his head, confirming her statement.

... Why did I even go to that lake today again...?


	3. New places, new things

An.: Hey, it was ready earlier than I thought it would be, though shorter too. Anyway, I will thank you if you do point out the mistakes I have with grammar and all, seeing that I am horrible with that subject.

Anyway, enjoy and thank ClementJ64 for playing through the entire Megaman series, that is helping me so much with writing this piece.

Ps.: I am guessing reploids didn't need E-crystals anymore in the ZX series.

Sky: Lol, yeah. I couldn't help but think of Harpuia deadpanning ( is that even a word? ) at that part and I hoped that sentence would show that.

* * *

New places, new things

" You cannot be serious. " I almost groan in frustration when Harpuia denies it and I can see Ciel getting exasperated now.

" I already told you all that I know! How can I make you believe me? " I ask him, tired, and he lock eyes with me and, after searching something in them, he close his eyes and sigh too, as tired as I.

" This is getting nowhere. " He mumble, probably to himself, and then open his eyes again and get ready to leave the repair room, seeing that he just turned to the door. " Let me process the information today and I will see what to do with you tomorrow. " The green clad reploid warns me and exit the room, leaving me alone with the Doctor, who is looking at Model A now to see if she needs repairs.

" Don't be mad at him. " The blond girl asks of me and I turn my attention back to her, away from the door that just closed. She smile tenderly to me and return my partner to me. " He is very up-tight but he seems to have taken a shine to you, so I am sure everything will be okay. He will believe in you. " Her blue eyes get a happy shine to them and I relax a little, getting comfortable on the bed I am sat on.

" If you say so. " I speak, still unsure, and she giggle at me.

" Well, I need to go sleep now. Sorry that you need to stay here for the night. " I chuckle a bit at her apologetic expression and shake my head.

" It's fine. Good Night. " I tell her as she goes to the door and then, just before she exit the room, she turn to me and smile gently. I hear the door closing and then turn my eyes to the ceiling, lost. So… How do I go back to my time? I still need to save everyone from the Hunter Camp and I can't leave Aile and the Guardians to fend Thomas and the other Megamen alone!

Groaning, I lay myself on the bed and put Model A besides me, leaving my hands free before I bring them over to cover my face. I need to sleep, so I can recharge myself. Lowering my arms to my sides, taking care not to hit my partner with the motion, I close my eyes and turn off my systems for the day.

\- Somewhere else –

I walk steadily towards my room, not giving even a glance to the low ranked soldiers passing by me while going to the exit of the tower, probably starting their shift in the city. I enter the first door to the left after exiting the repairs room, which is quite far from said room, and walk down the small hall.

This is where my room and the ones of my siblings are, they are the only rooms in here. I pass by Phantom's first, hearing him taking out his hidden kunais to turn in for the day, then by Leviathan's, who is probably already sleeping, and then by Fefnir's, who is cleaning his guns and forgot to close his door again.

I stop before his door once he glance up from his busters and he straighten his posture before he prop his elbow on the gun he is cleaning now and look at me, curious.

" So, what about the newby? " I huff, not really surprised that he already gave Grey a nickname, and shake my head a bit. Oh, well. He will stop calling him that in no time anyway.

" He is in the repairs room and will spend the night there. " I answer his question and he snort to me, making me get slightly confused as he roll his eyes.

" I didn't meant where he is, I meant what you will do about him now. " My brother tell me what he really meant by that question and I take a deep breath then sigh, tired. He should have simply asked it like that then… I am far too tired to process weirdly worded questions.

" Oh. My mistake. " I speak out dryly, with a tired expression on my face, and the red armored reploid chuckle at that with a lot of amusement shown on his face. " I… I will think about it in the morning, my energy is almost depleted by now. Good Night. " I finish the small chat easily and turn to walk the rest of the way to my room, but a ' hey ' from my brother stops me and I simply turn my eyes back towards him and wait for what he wants to say.

" Don't go having weird ideas, Harpuia. He may be strong and all, but don't forget we don't know if he is or not an enemy. " I raise an eyebrow at that, taken by surprise by that comment and intrigued by what prompted it too, but I nod, acknowledging his opinion, before I walk down to my room.

Once I stop in front of the greenish silver door, I smile slightly and put my hand in front of it, promptly opening it when the scan recognizes it is me. I enter my simple room and the door easily close behind me as I make my way to my recharger, which Master X made look like a human bed.

I sit on it and, before laying, I decide to actually think about what that copy reploid told me. I usually would say with complete sureness that he is lying if not for the way he reacted while telling Miss Ciel and me about the place he came from. I do not think a reploid faking all that story would show half the emotions he had while speaking and… I can't really find any other way to answer how he appeared out of nowhere behind me. I would have heard him coming since I was all alone.

I sigh and lay down, slightly annoyed, and close my eyes, readying myself to call it a day. A long and stressful day.

\- Next Morning –

" Hey, Grey! " I grumble a bit when I hear my name being said, feeling myself starting up again and I open my eyes, adjusting them to the light coming in from the small window of the room. Sighing, I turn around and close my eyes again, to turn off once more, but something very familiar start poking my arm and I groan in complain.

" C'mon, you can't go around sleeping in random places! What if they were planning to ambush us while you slept, huh? What would you do? " I open my eyes again, slightly annoyed by being awoken like this, and turn to Model A, who is jumping on my arm and has her back turned to me. " I'll tell you what you would do! Nothing! They would dismount both of us and that would be it! " I roll my eyes, exasperated, and gently warp my hand around her to stop the poking.

" Model A, I don't think they would try to dismount us. " I laugh out, sitting up, and let go of her. As usual, she floats in front of me as I make sure all of my systems are turned on. Vision check, hearing check, smell check, voice check… Hm… Yup, all the other too. Smiling, I pass a hand on my hair and deem it fine for the day. " Nor ambush us. By the way, this isn't a random place, like in front of the Area Zero. " I comment, good humored, and my partner gives me an you-know-what-I-meant vibe that makes me feel like sweat dropping.

" Anyway, what do you think we should do now? " I change the subject easily and the Biometal hums in thought. Maybe we can ask help for Harpuia and the other guys here to find the capsule and the machine! Then again, the green reploid didn't believe in me… Maybe Ciel can help me? I think I need a map of this time before trying to find the machine…

The sound of the door opening up startles me out of my thoughts and Model A turn to it as I raise my eyes to see who it was. I feel surprised when I see the swordsman entering the room with a small can in his hold and I know my face is mirroring my feelings when he give me a humored stare.

" Nice to see you finally up. " I frown in confusion by that and look around, trying to find a clock and see what time it is. " It is well past ten already. " He gives me the info I wanted as he walk over and then offer me the can. I stare at it, curious, and he let a small snicker out under his breath that makes me glare jokingly at him.

I take the can, look at it and recognize it easily as the drink Nick always complained that the fabric got bankrupt and how he never would drink something as good ever again. Interested in tasting it, I open and take a small sip. I widen my eyes slightly when the sour flavor hit my tongue and, suddenly, the sourness disappear and the drink get sweet. I take the can away from me and stare at it, confused.

" What? " I mumble and the green reploid seem to be having fun with my reaction, if his badly hidden chuckles are anything to go by, and my partner floats to see the can closer as I consider taking another sip.

" Oh, hey! Isn't this the drink Nick said he wanted to drink again but couldn't? " My partner ask out aloud, intrigued, and then turn to me, giving me curious vibes. " Is it as unique as he said it was? " Her vibes easily turn into ones that show interest in something and I nod before taking another sip, letting the sourness become sweet again.

" It is very… different. " I answer her after I gulp down the sip and she turn back to the can, slightly sad vibes coming from her.

" Darn, I wanted to try it… But I can't because Biometals don't eat or drink! " I laugh at how distressed she sounds, with Harpuia chuckling a bit louder at her tone too, and that makes her send irritated vibes to both of us. " Hey, don't laugh. " She says with less irritation than I thought she is feeling and the dual wielder in the room coughs, getting our attentions.

" You are to be under my direct command while you stay here. " Harpuia warns us and I blanch a bit at that as Model A send out startled vibes before she start sending shocked vibes to us.

" Huh? " That was a very sudden subject change.

" So we are going to be your sidekicks?! " My partner asks, outraged, and I look at her in surprise. I guess she did read all of the comic books in the shelf back in the Hunter's Camp, why else would she say sidekicks?

" No. It just will be easier to help you find that time machine if you have someone else helping. " The green reploid explains to us and I gape a bit at that information. So he decided to believe in us! " Besides, you do need somewhere to stay correct? " I stare at him, grateful and still a bit in shock, and he seem to get a bit uncomfortable under our gazes.

" … You will help us? " I ask him, elated, and he gains a red line across his nose bridge after I voice it out that makes Model A start sending out humored vibes.

" … I have no reason not to do so. " He answer easily and willing away the red on his face before he turn to the door and start walking to it. " Come, let me show you where you will stay. " The green eyed reploid warns me before he exit the room and I get up as soon as the door closes.

" Hey, Grey, you found someone else who blush when he is embarrassed! " A very amused Biometal tells me and I deflate slightly as I give he a small glare before I walk to the door, with my partner following me.

" You will be in a special room near Miss Ciel's. " As soon as we exit the room I slept in, the green reploid speak this and I manage to relax a bit as he start going down the part of the hall I didn't see before. I easily fall into step besides him and I nod to show him I heard what he said.

" Hey… " I get his attention and feel my partner sending me curious vibes before I voice the question that made its way into my mind. " Did no one say anything about me staying here? " Green eyes mist a bit when I ask that and the reploid besides me purse his lips a bit as he lower his head slightly.

I wince a bit at that, remembering that Anna only lowered her head like that when she was thinking hard about something or remembered something bad. I hope he is with the former expression.

After some seconds, his eyes get back to normal and he raise his head again, with a hardened expression on his face. " No one said anything that you should worry about. " The reploid besides me answer smoothly and I glance to my other side, where Model A is floating. We share a glance and shrug slightly as she gives me a vibe that shows she noticed Harpuia is hiding something.

We walk in silence now, not passing by anyone else on the way, and I take in the place as I finish off my drink. There are many windows but… They are all closed off and the walls send me oppressive vibes. I don't know if I like this place.

" Here we are. " I turn my attention to the green reploid when he stop in front of a door and he take out a silver card, touch the door with it and open the way to the room. I take a glance over his shoulder, to look inside, and let my gaze wander around the place, taking in the room that is going to be mine for the time being.

It is very simple, with only one writing desk, a bed, two windows and another door. At least the room is painted brown, not gray like the hall outside. Even though it is my name, I don't think I would like to only see gray things around every step I take.

" It's very… uh… normal I guess. " The Biometal besides me murmurs this, with her suspicion of the place diminishing from what her vibes are telling me, and I huff slightly with humor on my tone.

" If you have anything to leave here now, I recommend you do so. " I take a step back as the dual-wielder turn around and I frown a bit at his hurried voice. Is he late for something? " We will be departing for a mission in fifteen minutes. " He warns me and offer the door key, what I take without question, and I grin at him as my partner enter my pocket, probably to take another nap until we need to head out.

" I'm fine, I didn't bring anything that I don't need. So, I am ready to head out. " I warn, smiling easily, and the reploid in front of my let out a small smile again before the door close behind him and he start leading me into another hallway.

" Good. Then we will wait for the others in the meeting room. " He comments and we continue walking, this time into another hallway.

" Harpuia… " I get his attention easily and he turn his face to me but don't stop walking, surely knowing where he is leading us even without his full attention on the task, and I get serious. " How will you help us? " He mouth a small 'oh' of understanding and twist his lip slightly, probably disgruntled or something like that.

" You need to discover where Area Zero is first and foremost right? I will help you find it. " I open my mouth to ask but close it again when he close his green eyes and shake his head, seemingly annoyed or irritated with something. " We lost the exact position of that area when… Things happened. Which I why I can't lead you right away. " Harpuia explains to me and I nod, understanding what he explained, and he open his eyes again, with a determined shine in them.

" But worry not. I don't give up mid-way during missions. " He warns me and I grin at that, feeling a bit better after seeing how determined he is to help me, and I turn my attention back to the way we are going.

" So, where can I throw it away? " I ask him as I raise my hand that is holding the empty can and he glance at it before chuckling a bit and shaking his head, amused.

" When we get to the meeting room, I'll show you where the trash can is. " The green reploid answers me easily and I lower my hand again as we approach a tall door that reminds me a lot of the weird blocked door back in the beginning of the Control Center.

" Grey, " I turn my head to the dual-wielder beside me and he stop right in front of the door, making it hum to life and start to lighten up the weird crevasses in it. " the key I gave you open most of the doors in the tower, just not the currently occupied rooms. " He warns me and I raise my brows at that info before he enter the room, with me following him.

Wow, he trusted me with a very important key already. No, he already helped me a lot by finding me a place to stay and by deciding to help me find a way back home. Hah, can't let him down now can I? Alright, it's a mission now. I'll help him with what I can while he helps me with going back home.

Once we enter the room, I widen my eyes as I look around at the place. It is filled with four long tables and chairs, there are also vending machines on the walls, selling from drinks to chips and I am overwhelmed by the ruckus here. So many people here, and even some mechanoloids, and most of them speaking all at once… It's even louder than when the Hunters decide to throw a party! Though this does look like a party, with everyone drinking and eating like that.

" Oh, good. The team we are going with is already here. " I hear the reploid near me murmur in relief, something I have no idea how I heard, and he start making his way to one of the nearest tables and I follow him, feeling totally lost here, and throw the can away when we pass besides a trash can.

" Herculius, how is everyone? " I look surprised at Harpuia, who is with a very hard and serious tone now, and the red beetle like mechanoloid that was chanting with the humans for one of them to drink his beverage at one go turn to us, not really surprised by the green's reploids tone.

" Oh, Master Harpuia! " Once he says it, loud enough for me to hear clearly above the loud chatter, this entire table fall silent, with the guy who was turning his drink choking and having to receive aid from the ones around him. Soon, the other tables notice that this one had fallen silent and they lowered the noise, making it become a murmur. I frown a bit at this reaction and look at the back of the swordsman's helmet, intrigued.

I guess he is far more important than I thought.

" Everyone is here already. Are we to depart immediately? " The mechanoloid asks, serious, and the green reploid shake his head, making most of the humans at the table relax a bit and start eating again.

" No. Wait until everyone has finished eating. " Harpuia tells him, with his serious tone, and I feel my partner shuffling in my pocket, warning me she is still awake, and I feel her curious vibes coming towards me, making me chuckle a bit.

The sound I made makes everyone turn their attention to me and I feel my cheeks heating up as I hold myself to not start fidgeting, uncomfortable under all of those stares. " And who are you? " The red beetle asks, suspicious, and I cough, embarrassed.

" Oh, um, I'm Grey. " I present myself, not looking at anyone, and I almost start fidgeting until Harpuia speak again.

" He is my new captain, Grey. " I almost jump at the chorus of 'what's that come from the table and I look in confusion to the green reploid, feeling completely lost. Captain? The dual-wielder raise his hand, making everyone fall silent again, before he continue. " He is as strong as I, if not stronger, and he will be aiding us from now on. I hope you all will be considerate with him. " I feel embarrassed by the compliment and lower my head, sheepishly, before I see the green reploid's feet turn to me and I raise my head again, more calm now.

" Grey and I will already go out, to try and hasten up our search. " He look directly at me when he speak, with an expression that is softer than his voice, and then turn his head back to the table. " Once you all are prepared, meet us at the area our mission will be today. That is all. " With that, Harpuia turn back from where we came and I wave to the guys at the table, as a way to say good-bye, and follow the green reploid out of the room, which is already busting with loud chatter again.

When we are outside, the reploid that I am accompanying turn to another hallway and start heading to it. Without knowing what else to do, I follow him and fall on step besides him again as my partner get out of my pocket and start floating in front of us.

" You change a lot when you are giving orders. " The Biometal speak this, seemingly interested as to why that is and happy that she was awake to hear that chat back in the meeting room. Without faltering, the reploid besides me give my partner a look and stop.

I stop soon after he does, surprised by the abruptness, and look around, taking in the amount of windows that this hall has. It's almost as if the wall is only one giant window.

" I fear I do not understand what you mean. That is how I normally am. " The green reploid comments, really not getting it, and he push the nearest window open before he hop on the sill and jump out of the building, activating his wings while doing so. " Anyway, we will get to the area faster if we go flying, are you ready? " Harpuia warns us, turning to see if we would follow, and I nod to him as I take a hold of Model A.

" Megamerge! " I shout and, soon, I feel a familiar power warping around me and, soon, I hop on the sill and jump out of the building, just like the green reploid did, and I easily stabilize on the air, making him smile to me for some reason. " Alright, ready. " I warn him, grinning, and he huff a bit, humored, before he turn his back to me and shoot away with his propellers.

" C'mon, we can't lose him! " I laugh a bit at Model A's animated tone and soon propel myself after the dual-wielder. Alright, let's start the day!


End file.
